Talk:Konan
presumed deceased why does it say presumed deceased is it because it is not identified that konan is alive :Look above.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) New chapter is out, and she's dead. They actually did a pretty touching death scene where her last piece of paper covered up a little frog tab to say that she was "home" with Nagato and Yahiko...Gerokeymaster (talk) 13:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) we should have a picture of that on this page, or make a page regarding the safehouse, with the funky frog costumes--Cmcwiki (talk) 14:56, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Eyelashes About her eyelashes. Doesn't the number in the manga variate from picture to picture? Just because her first colour image only had one lash doesn't mean it has to stand as a anime/manga difference in her appearance section (I know it's a detail, but...) -- (talk) 20:26, September 23, 2010 (UTC) the kiss it's heavily implied that her and yahiko kissed. shouldn't we put that in here somewhere? User:Ninabean822 22:15, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Not shown, not mentioned by character, not in the article. Omnibender - Talk - 23:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Image Can someone upload a new main image of Konan? The current one is from her first appearance and there are bound to have been superior shots since then. ''~SnapperT '' 18:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC) That's a good idea :) Domynyk 22:04, Sept 25, 2010 (UTC) I could upload the one when Naruto came to talk with Nagato and Konan but it is whole in darkness.Ttogafer (talk) 17:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :give it time we'll get one --Cerez365 (talk) 17:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't bother. Manga images got put in. Personally, they tick me off, but I doubt we'll ever be able to not use them.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 10:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::There is always another option. I would like to suggest two alternatives from the recent episodes. http://img121.imageshack.us/img121/6128/konananime1.jpg Episode 175 and http://img716.imageshack.us/img716/8095/konananime2.jpg Episode 163 Personally i would prefere the first due to the angle, bu the second i also good since it shows her more common facial expression. Someone please share your thoughts. --Gojita (talk) 12:33, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Gojita I went ahead and uploaded both and added the second one. --Gojita (talk) 15:20, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Gojita :This is going to start an edit war when ShounenSuki logs back on, be prepared for that. With that said, I think this is reason enough to bring up an amendment to the Image Policy.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :I also prefer the first option because of the angle. ''~SnapperT '' 16:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but that image was uploaded before and it was rejected because of the facial expression. --Gojita (talk) 16:52, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Gojita I think the first is better than the second. Domnyk 18:53, Sept 29, 2010, (UTC) What are the two different images being decided on? Which one supposedly needs an amendment to the image policy? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 29, 2010 @ 18:38 (UTC) 18:38, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :The (three) images are this, and this, and This. And the reason a amendment to the image policy is because, as it is written now, this one gets picked by default.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::TheUltimate3 have you not been writting that you become ticked by the usage of coloured manga images instead of the aime images? Also Dantman i believe the one chosen by a sort of majority vote was the first of the ones i found. --Gojita (talk) 19:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Gojita :::Using colored manga images wouldn't bother me, if it wasn't hardcoded into the policy. As of now, a good anime image will get removed simply because it's a manga image and that rubs me the wrong way.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:19, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe i didn't word the policy the best way, but i thought "colored manga images without text, are preferable to anime images unless they disrupt the flow of the page", was clear enough (perhaps instead of page... flow of narutopedia pages of that type?). I thought that the result of the Jiraiya discussion in which a nice manga image was put in the appearance section was because it didn't disrupt the flow of the page... SimAnt 19:25, September 29, 2010 (UTC) The thing with adding the Jiraiya manga image to the apperance section, i think was mainly done on a whim and to satisfie ShounenSuki. But also due to the placement of the Infobox it fits well to show the majority of his apperance. Compared to the images beeing used on Choji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru their shere size, compared to the anime images used before the edit, makes them tip over the entire page, compared to the other smaller images and also seeing how most anime images also fit with the text, while those manga images span over so much text and even across several headlines. But might i suggest we move this discussion over to the policy talk and then protect the infobox, seeing how three users have agreed to the usage of that image for now. --Gojita (talk) 19:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Gojita